Chapter 2 "Darkness Rising"
Rowing On the shining sea, Erik Cormac is seeking an adventure. He is looking for a small island called Savaria; it's a village of sand with a tower to the left of it. While rowing on his rowboat, Erik sees the sand island, but he also sees an island with a guy on it. Erik knew the sand village could come later, he turned his boat around and set ahead for the small island with the stranded man. When he got close, he saw that the guy had a fist of lightning. Erik was surprised! He had to know how he did it. Erik docked his rowboat on the shore of the small island and went up to the stranger. "Hello there, who are you and what are you doing here?" said Erik, "My name is Remus, I was onboard a ship with a group of friends. That is until they kicked me off and left me on this island." Erik was deeply sorry, but he was curious why his fist was covered in electricity, so he said "I was just wondering, why is your fist like that?" Remus then replied "It's magic fist, a fighting style. I am often called the lightning fist due to my knowledge and vast experience in the fighting style. If you want, I could teach you, but you will have to give me a ride and some Lamina". Erik was ready to learn a new way of fighting, he accepted the terms, and then Remus started teaching him. Erik eventually did it, he focuses magic power into his fist, then his fist will bloom yellow, and it is devastating to anything that comes in contact with it. "Thank you very much, here is your lamina" Erik said while giving Remus 3000 lamina. "You are most welcome, now can you take me to Savaria, it's a small island of sand," said Remus, Erik then replied "no worries, I am already going there. I just stopped by here to wonder why you are here, but you answered that question". Right after saying that, both Erik and Remus get on the rowboat and start rowing to Savaria. While rowing, Remus asks Erik "so, why are you going to Savaria?", Erik then responds "I am looking for an adventure, and stopping chaos where it is found", Remus smiles and wishes Erik good luck on his adventure. When they reach the shore of Savaria, Erik says his farewells to Remus, and they separate. unnamed (5).jpg|Savaria unnamed.jpg|Light Magic Fists After going around the island, Erik found a village of people; it was more developed than Doom Islands village. There was even a weapons merchant, he went up to him and bought a cutlass. This will do fine, Erik says in his mind. One of the villagers runs up to Erik and says "excuse me, can you help us?" Erik replies by saying " of course, what is the matter you need help with?" The villager then responds "Every few days, bandits come to this village and bother us. If you take out their leader, the bandits will be uncoordinated and not know what to do. He is on that small isle of sand right near Savaria". Erik agrees to help them and swims to the isle. Once he reached the isle, a bandit immediately tried to stab him. Erik unsheeted his cutlass and was blocking the bandits stabs. Soon, he knocks the knife out of his hand and then stab him and kicks him down. Erik climbed the structure, killing bandit by bandit. Eventually, he reached the leader. "What is this? Who are you? FORGET IT! Coming here was your mistake, and your undoing" the bandit leader says, "You will not threaten any more lives" Erik responds. The bandit leader unsheeted his cutlass and then Erik charged at him. The sword clash went on for at least 50 seconds, but the bandit leader was the superior. Late in the fight, Erik lunges in for a stab, the bandit leader spins around and hits the sword out of Erik's hand. Erik was disarmed, he was also diverting his magic into his fist. Right before the bandit leader could finish him, Erik punched him back . "Maa...magic fist..." The bandit leader said while groaning, "It was a good fight, but yours is now over" Erik claims. Right after saying that, Erik takes the cutlass and kills him. The fight had finished, and the village was safe, but he could still feel a dark presence near the village. For now, he heads back, wondering what that Darkness is. mqdefault.jpg|Ramses, The Fallen King When Erik returned to the village, The villager thanked him and said "thank you, you have brought peace to this village", questionably, Erik disapproved and said "I'm not sure, I feel a dark presence, something...evil". Another villager comes behind Erik and says "Something evil, eh? Well, there has been a lot of storms at Kairo", "Kairo?" Erik questions, "yes, that sandstone tower right to the south of here, we use it to bury our warriors back when we had an army" the villager replies. Erik felt it; the dark power is coming from Kairo, an unbalance in the world of life and death. "I am going to check it out, hope to see you soon" Erik says, "you too, warrior" the villager replies. Erik took his rowboat and rowed to Kairo; he followed the stairs that led in. Once he entered the fort, he was encountered by warriors; warriors back from the dead it seemed so. Erik quickly unsheeted his cutlass, they were attacking ferociously, like they had no energy limits. They were overpowering Erik; eventually, Erik Hit the ground with his magic fist killing them all. Erik was tired, but he had to keep going. He started to make his way through each floor, encountering more undead soldiers, later he faced captains, then generals; he wondered if the leader was at the top, so he kept going. Once Erik reached the top, he saw a man with black armour, he looked different from the others, Erik assumed it was the leader. "Are you the leader? You are making chaos at the village; the villagers are scared. I demand you to stop!", The man looks at him with his red eyes; then words came from his mouth "You do not control my actions, I was the mighty leader of Savaria, this decision is mine. My name is Ramses the second! The leader of Savaria, now the downfall of it too, die weak fool!" In a moment's breath, Ramses punched the ground forcing an intense wave of sand to disperse out of the ground; the wave hit Erik sending him back. Erik gets up and creates a magic circle with his left hand, and another with his right, both circles fired a continuous beam of light at Ramses. At the same time, Ramses covers himself in a sand tornado, preventing all incoming fire. When Erik realises that his beams were not working, he stopped. Right after that, Ramses takes off the tornado cloak and dashes towards Erik. Using his reflexes, Erik unsheets his sword and attempts to cut Ramses's head off, but the sword just went through his body. Erik gasped, it was like his body is made of sand, that no swords or weapons could harm him. Erik then felt his feet sinking in the sand; Ramses was approaching him, Erik used his magic fist and tried to punch him, but Ramses caught his hand and started twisting it "AGHHH!" Erik screams in agony; Erik took advantage of the twist and spun his body, allowing him to escape the sand. After he had escaped, he jumped behind Ramses and blasted him with a light beam. The light beam sent Ramses into a wall; Erik continued the light beam, not stopping. Ramses's body was being pressed into the wall. Soon, Erik stops the light beam and Ramses falls, with smoke rising from his body. "It's over Ramses; I win" Erik says as he approaches him. Suddenly, Ramses lifts both of his hands causing a massive tornado to appear around Kairo. Erik was caught in it and he was spinning around. Erik could not take the pressure of sand; he tried to stay in the tornado without being flung out, he eventually finds a way to use his light powers to get near to Ramses. So he tries it, he uses the tornado to spin around, and then he emits energy causing him to get closer in, When he got close enough, Erik punches Ramses across the face, causing him to fall and the tornado to stop. Erik lifted his hands, making a magic circle above him. He released the power, and it made a flash bright as the sun can. The flash blinded Ramses, Erik took his chance and put his hand on him, outputting pressure and releasing all his energy to launch Ramses back into a wall. The power of the output was so significant, that when Ramses impacted the wall, there was a cloud of smoke. Erik saw it, Ramses, the fallen king, dead once more and Savaria safe from the tyrant. All the storms suddenly stop and Erik is back at the village. The villager asks Erik "you did it, the storms are gone! What did you do?", "All those soldiers in there, your army returned from death, even your leader, Ramses the second" Erik replied. The villager was weirded out, "The... the army there was undead? So you defeated our leader? Well done." The villager said, "he was a strong leader, but I managed, I still wonder what brought them to life, a dark power." Erik said. The villager agreed and then thanked Erik for his actions, "do you know about the sky islands? The islands where cloud are so dense, that it can be inhabited", Erik was surprised, and he wanted to know if that was true, so he started to pack up and get going. When packing up, The mayor of the village comes up to Erik and says"Hello, I am the mayor. I would like to thank you for aiding this village", Erik then responds "I am always out to help", the mayor smiles then he gives Erik two flintlocks "here, I hope these will ease your journey of any foul people", Erik accepted the flintlocks and got ready. Once he got outside of the house, he saw the sun rising, but also darkness; he was eager to find out what caused this madness. From this day, Erik realises his destiny, that the story which he plays in, is one of the most crucial. That he is the light to all the darkness, the love to all the hate.